Un monde caché
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: En español "Un mundo oculto". Rin es una joven que vive en Tokio, su vida parece ser normal, pero la curiosidad la llevó a un mundo medieval donde tendrá que soportar entrenamientos, batallas, guerras y sobretodo, a una persona. Vocaloid no me pertencece. Título original en francés.
1. ¿Vienes o te secuestro?

Hola a todos. Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic. Estaba viendo un anime de fantasía y se me ocurrió de repente, pero como apenas estaba viendo ese anime, lo que se me ocurrió fue diferente a lo que trata.

Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: ¿Vienes o te secuestro?

Rin Kagamine era una joven de 16 años de edad que vivía en un barrio de clase media en Tokio. Ella era rubia con ojos azules; siempre usaba un moño en la cabeza que parecía un poco las orejas de un conejo. Ella vivía con sus padres, y a pesar de que ellos eran muy amorosos con ella, Rin no era del todo feliz.

Al tener unos padres responsables, era obvio que le exigieran ir bien en la escuela, como lo haría cualquier padre que se preocupase por el futuro de su hija; y a pesar de que Rin no les fallaba a sus progenitores, en la escuela siempre la molestaban, a tal punto que la etiquetaban como "nerd" o "tsundere", ya que era muy fría y severa con todos sus compañeros, ¿Y cómo no serlo?, generalmente el ser humano reacciona ante la agresión con la agresión, y recibir apodos, malos tratos y amigos falsos e interesados por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, Rin era distante con todos.

Un día, Rin llegó a su casa algo cansada por la escuela. Al día siguiente tenía que entregar un proyecto para física que consistía en hacer un puente con algún material reciclable y que el puente fuera resistente, al mismo tiempo tenía que hacer un reporte escrito, pero no estaba preocupada, pues casi terminaba su reporte y su puente ya estaba construido.

Después de comer, se fue a su cuarto y se sentó en la computadora a terminar. Al cabo de una hora, la joven terminó y luego miró su puente que estaba en una mesa de su cuarto. El puente había sido hecho con palitos de paleta y para darle mayor resistencia le puso un poco de hilo negro simulando los cables. La chica miró su proyecto sintiéndose orgullosa de su esfuerzo.

Al día siguiente, el papá de Rin la llevaba a la escuela como de costumbre. Rin iba sentada en la parte trasera del coche con el reporte en su mochila y su puente junto a ella.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, el padre de la joven la ayudó a llevar su trabajo hasta la entrada, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla deseándole suerte para ese día y luego regresó al vehículo para ir a trabajar.

Rin entró a la escuela y fue directo a su salón, al llegar, puso el puente en la mesa de su pupitre. Se sentó y sintió una sombra encima suyo, al voltear para ver quién era, pudo ver a Akaito con sus amigos detrás suyo.

-Hola, Rin.

Dijo el joven con toda la amabilidad posible, para Rin esto era sospechoso.

-¿Qué quieres, Akaito?

-¿Acaso no puedo saludarte?

Dijo el mencionado ofendido.

-Nunca me saludas…

-Bueno, Rin, el punto es que no pude terminar mi trabajo porque…

-"Aquí va de nuevo con excusas tontas".

Pensó Rin mientras rodaba los ojos, pero Akaito seguía.

-Y quería saber si querías meternos a mí y a ellos en tu equipo.

Dijo Akaito señalando a sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Ándale, eres mi amiga.

-¡Yo no soy tu amiga, Akaito!

-Entonces te pagaremos, $20.00 cada uno.

-Eso es poco. No. Además, el trabajo fue escrito a computadora y se verían horribles los nombres con pluma.

-No importa, Rin.

-¡He dicho que no!

-Bueno, como quieras. Vámonos.

Dijo Akaito regresando a ser como siempre era. Rin no caería de nuevo ante su máscara.

A los pocos minutos, entró el profesor al salón y los alumnos comenzaron a sacar sus proyectos. Rin fue la primera que iba a revisar.

-Buenos días, Rin.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Muy bonito tu puente. ¿Lo hiciste sola?

-No maestro, somos un equipo, ¿Cierto, Rin?

Llegó Akaito por la espalda de Rin y la abrazó del cuello como si fuera su amiga, ella lo empujó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Este puente lo hice yo!

-Es cierto, yo la vi llegar con su padre y traía el puente.

La defendió el profesor.

-¡Pero nosotros hicimos el reporte!

Soltó rápidamente Akaito.

-No lo creo. Ustedes jamás trabajan. Rin, dame tu reporte.

-Sí, aquí tiene.

Dijo Rin entregándole el trabajo al maestro, él le sonrió y se fue. Akaito puso mala cara y se fue totalmente enojado.

Las siguientes clases pasaron, y Rin iba camino a casa, cuando del otro lado de la calle vio pasar a una joven con kimono que iba corriendo. Ella se sorprendió, la joven parecía no saber correr con ese tipo de zapatos altos. Por curiosidad, discretamente, Rin siguió a esa persona hasta una casa japonesa tradicional. Se veía muy antigua, lo más probable es que estuviera abandonada, pues las paredes estaban despintadas y el pasto se encontraba muy crecido. Rin vio a la persona con un kimono rosa bebé pasar corriendo de nuevo ahora detrás de la casa. ¿Estaría bien seguirla? ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un secuestrador o un loco? Pero el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente haciendo que el listón que llevaba Rin en la cabeza saliera volando. Ella iba corriendo tras el adorno con una mano hacia arriba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando se distrajo, sintió que alguien por la espalda tomaba su boca y la tapaba mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos.

Rin forcejaba pero la otra persona tenía más fuerzas que ella. Trató de gritar pero no podía, luego se la llevaron al interior de la casa y cuando ella cayó al piso, pudo ver como su "secuestrador" cerraba la puerta.

-¡Déjame ir!

-No puedes salir.

Un momento. Esa persona parecía ser "ella", pero su voz era de "él", aunque sonase algo aguda.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No me secuestrarás!

-De hecho, todavía no lo hago. Tú decidirás si te secuestro o no.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te explicó allá.

-¿Dónde?

-En el portal.

-Por curiosidad… ¿Cómo te llamas?

A Rin la estaba matando la duda.

-Len.

-¿Eres hombre?

-Claro que sí.

Dijo el joven algo ofendido.

-Pues no lo pareces.

Len se miró la ropa y se sonrojó. Lo había olvidado completamente.

-¡E-esto es un disfraz!

Dijo con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Un kimono?

-Tenía que disfrazarme…

Rin miró detenidamente a Len. Traía un kimono rosa como las flores de cerezo, unas campanillas doradas que iban atadas a unos listones rojos que salían de la parte trasera del traje. El cabello de Len estaba atado en una cola y lo adornaban flores de sakura y un listón con forma de moño color negro. Cualquiera diría que era una mujer.

-¿Por qué te disfrazaste de mujer?

-Fue el único disfraz que hallé aquí. Será mejor que me cambie.

El joven se retiró a otra habitación. Mientras, Rin trataba de huir abriendo la puerta pero por más intentos que hacía, no podía. A los pocos minutos salió Len.

-Está sellada la puerta. No puedes salir.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que dije.

Len traía puesto un traje de color café que consistía en chaleco y pantalón, una camisa blanca una corbata amarilla. Aún tenía recogido el cabello pero no tenía puestos los adornos. Rin no pudo evitar pensar que Len se veía guapo, pero recordó que estaba en ese lugar contra su voluntad.

-¡Quiero irme!

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-A un mundo totalmente oculto de éste.

-¡¿Para qué?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Luego Len cerró los ojos en su frente se dibujó un símbolo de un sol, una luna, y una estrella. Un portal se abrió.

-Vamos.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir!

-No querer ir, no es una opción.

Len tomó la muñeca de Rin y la jaló llevándosela. Rin estaba forcejeando de nuevo pero era en vano, cuando volteó hacia atrás, el portal estaba cerrado, pues ya no podía ver la casa donde hacía unos segundos había estado.


	2. Bienvenida a un mundo oculto

Hola a todos. Lo siento, dejé mucha incógnita en el primer capítulo y no había podido actualizar. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo II: Bienvenida a un mundo paralelo

-¡¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Dijo Rin aferrándose al brazo de Len.

-Al país Dim Sang.

-¿Qué?

-En nuestro mundo usamos muchos nombres en francés. En tu idioma significa "Sol de sangre".

-¿Por qué se llama así?

-Porque nuestro sol es de color rojo, al igual que nuestra luna.

-Ya veo…

Al llegar al final del portal, ambos cayeron a un terreno con muy poco pasto, parecía ser un campo de batalla. Len calló de pie, pero Rin cayó de boca al suelo, por suerte puso las manos antes de golpearse seriamente la cara.

-Serás torpe.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-No te pregunté si estabas bien.

-Fue sarcasmo.

Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y luego miró confundida a todos lados. Había algunas tiendas de acampar en el lugar, eran todas con el techo color rojo, y en la parte de en medio había un mástil en todas las tiendas con una bandera roja con detalles en dorado con un escudo de león en medio en posición de ataque, y en el cuello del león parecía haber un dije rojo con un marco de sol color plateado.

-Toma.

Len le dio algo de ropa doblada a Rin.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es tu uniforme. Serás un soldado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?

Rin se estaba alterando.

-Pelearás con nosotros contra la guerra del país "Rubis Diamant" que significa "Rubí de diamente".

-No entiendo nada.

-Es una historia larga…

-Pero explícame por lo menos algo. No entiendo nada.

-La guerra se originó hace un año por un residente de ese país que mató a la hija del emperador de aquí. Pero no sólo la mató, sino que también la torturó. Esto generó la ira de su padre, pues amaba demasiado a su hija, y declaró la guerra contra Rubis Diamant.

-¿Y por qué mató a la chica?

-No lo sabemos. Sólo sabemos que la mató. Entonces vino la guerra.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

-Nada de hecho. Pero nuestros hombres están agotados y cada vez son menos. Así que por órdenes del emperador, cada soldado joven debe traer a un ser de otro mundo aquí para ser entrenado y pelear.

-¿Y por qué me escogiste a mí?

-Dicen que en cada mundo hay alguien igual a ti, aunque sea diferente el sexo son iguales. El mundo donde vives fue al primero que fui, entonces no tardé en encontrarte, y me di cuenta que somos similares. Creo que eres mi alma gemela.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¿A-alma gemela?

-Así se le llaman a las almas que son tan unidas que llegan a ser similares. Quiere decir que estamos atados por un hilo rojo invisible en nuestro dedo meñique.

La joven seguía ruborizándose cada vez más, pues en su mundo eso de almas gemelas y el hilo rojo del destino era una declaración de amor.

-Ya veo…

Len notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Rin y la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… es que en mi mundo lo que dices significa otra cosa…

-¿Qué significa?

-¡No! ¡Nada en especial!

-Ok…

-Pero… he sabido de almas gemelas que no son similares.

-Si son similares pero de diferente manera.

-¿Qué?

-Pueden ser similares física o psicológicamente. Tienen algo que los une aunque no lo parezca.

-Pero a veces son totalmente diferentes.

-Eso crees. A veces pueden ser cosas insignificantes, como color de cabello, ojos, piel… o incluso son como reflejos en el espejo.

Rin se quedó callada. No sabía qué decir.

-Será mejor ir a dormir. Mañana tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

Len se iba a retirar pero la rubia lo llamó.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-Cierto, lo olvidé.

Len se acercó al lugar donde estaba Rin, hizo un movimiento de manos y en un parpadeo que hizo Rin, había una tienda de campaña frente a ella.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tengo sueño. Me iré a dormir.

Dijo Len ignorando completamente a Rin para luego retirarse. La joven entró a la tienda y se cambió de ropa. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de artes marciales color amarillo con detalles negros. Entre la ropa pudo distinguir un collar como el que estaba en el pecho del león que se encontraba en las banderas.

-¿Esto… lo tengo que usar?

La joven no sabía qué hacer. Entonces dejó el collar junto a su ropa y se durmió en un futón que estaba allí mismo. Estaba preocupada por sus padres, ¿Qué harían ellos?

Al día siguiente, la joven salió de la tienda y tenía hambre, pero no sabía qué comer; pero a lo lejos pudo divisar una fila de seres que parecían ser personas para poder entrar a una tienda más grande. Ella se acercó.

-Disculpe, ¿Para qué es esta fila?

Una persona de cabello corto y castaño volteó hacia Rin, parecía confundida y le habló, pero Rin no entendía nada.

-¿Qué dice?

La persona señaló con su mano un colla similar al que Rin había encontrado en su ropa el día anterior y creyó entender. Fue de inmediato a su tienda y se puso el collar, luego regresó de nuevo a donde estaba la joven castaña.

-¿Ya me entiendes?

Dijo la chica.

-Sí.

-Este collar sirve para que todos nos entendamos al hablar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Meiko Sakine.

-Yo soy Rin Kagamine.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Quién te trajo?

Preguntó Rin.

-Un tal Kaito Shion. ¿Y a ti?

-Fue…

-¡TODOS! ¡TERMINEN DE DESAYUNAR RÁPIDO PARA IR A ENTRENAR!

Dijo una voz al aire.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. El maestro es muy estricto y poco paciente.

-Sí.

Contestó Rin. Ambas desayunaron y luego en la parte central del terreno, todos hicieron una fila. El maestro llegaría pronto.

-Buenos días.

Dijo el profesor. Esa voz era familiar para Rin.

-Buenos días.

Contestaron todos. El maestro fue pasando frente a la fila y cuando pasó frente a Rin ella no podía creerlo. Len Kagamine era su profesor.


End file.
